(1) Field of the Invention
Modular panel display system for making possible easy transportation in compact dissassembled form of a large single plane display surface structure of at least four panel sections assembled with their edges abutting each other.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For promotional display of products such as at sales conventions, it often becomes desirable to have large pictorial panels forming the walls of a display booth or hanging at suitable locations and carrying sales information for prospective customers. Such panels must generally be prepared by professional commercial artists or photographers and because of their large size and bulk become relatively cumbersome and expensive to transport to distant cities where the promotions occur.
There have been invented in the past some knockdown display structures in an effort to improve portability. For example a knockdown display structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,999 involves a set of upright tubes to which are fastened the ends of oval or rectangular spaced apart panels by loop and hook pressure engageable fasteners on the tubes and the ends of the spaced apart panels. While that structure is capable of dissassembly for improving transportability of its components, it does not lend itself to creation of a large unitary display surface comprises of a plurality of panel sections, nor does it lend itself to providing the degree of compactness in dissassembled form for convenient hand portability.
A somewhat similar structure appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,987 and likewise has upright tubular members, but has the structural difference of having the spaced apart panels fastened to the tubular members by mechanical clips made of a plastic material and is unsuitable for modular formation of a large display surface from a plurality of panel sections.
A further portable display structure appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,219 which involves a skeletal frame with upright channel members with panels carried in the frame structure by insertion of the ends of the panels in the respective channels and is a structure which is not suitable to forming a large single plane display surface composed of a plurality of panel sections.